A Pleasurable Trap
by sandlotus
Summary: Gaara has been knocked out and is being held prisoner in a display of kiny research Disclaimer: Dont own any of the Naruto Characters....unfortunately
1. Chapter 1

Gaara was mentally cursing himself at the moment. Cursing himself, his momentary lack of concentration, and his shaking body. He had no idea where he was, due to the fabric over his eyes. He could tell what it was by the metal strip digging into his forehead. And it was seriously pissing him off that someone had used his own _headband_ to blindfold him.

Okay; so he had that figured out. He could tell that he was trapped, it felt hot and humid where he was, so therefore he came to the conclusion it was a very small room, and he was trapped. He tugged in his arms, but felt them restricted by heavy metal chains.

Although he had concluded almost all of his situation, he had no idea where he was, why he was there...or who brought him there. Or why his ass was tingling.

He could hear a faint buzz, followed by a trembling sensation inside him that was causing him to shiver uncontrollably as a undignified moan escaped his lips.

He gasped sharply and went slack in the binds as he felt his skin burning, scorching a trail to his rapidly hardening shaft.

His head jerked up as he heard a door slam.

"So you're awake."

Gaara panted in reply. His rear felt numb...pleasurably so. And he was soaked in sweat, and what he hoped was his own sperm. He knew his thighs were coated with a hot and thick liquid, and he wasn't wounded. So therefore, what else could it be?

He could sense the other person in the room kneel behind him, he felt the skin of their chest brushing across his back, and realized belatedly that he was naked; but so was the other man in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara gasped sharply as he felt the foreign object in his rear being removed; and his muscles relaxed slightly. But he then felt a finger inside him; feeling around the inside of him. He bit his lip on a moan; nearly restraining it, but it echoed audibly in his throat.

"Like that, do you?"

Gaara panted roughly as two more fingers entered and probed infinitely.

"Wh-who...are you?"

There was an evil chuckle from behind the redhead before the other male replied.

"I am...your nightmare come true. How does it feel to know that all of your weaknesses will be exposed?" Fingers pinched the ivory ass before rubbing palms over the soft rear. Gaara's breathing hitched and an excited blush crawled over his body. He didn't respond verbally, but his bodies reaction was all the response the other man needed.

A moment later th e touch removed itself, and was replaced by a shockingly hot and sticky coating. Gaara's nose twitched as he recognized the smell. Butterscotch. He squirmed in protest as the thick coating dripped over his groin. "Stoooooop it..."

The other male sighed irritably. "There's no point in resisting. Shut up and enjoy it."

There was dead silence as the syrupy liquid slowly descended over his whole body. There was a shattering of glass as the other male in the room nibbled on a candy coated shoulder, but Gaara was shocked to feel another mouth on him; licking enticingly at his burning and painful erection. Lips covered the tip, and Gaara choked on a shuddering gasp. He yanked at the chains on his wrists, desperately trying to free himself. He hissed aggravatedly when he couldn't break the links, and his sand didn't come to his rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara moaned shakily as the mouth enclosed around his shaft slid up a notch; a tongue trailing over the tip slowly. Even the kazekage didn't know anything could feel like this, and it was aggravating. He had learned to control his emotions, his expressions. He could even control his murderous impulses, to a certain degree. But this was a type of attack he didn't have any experience with. He wasn't sure if he should fight, collapse...or give in. He knew it was wrong; something you didn't do to someone unless you were involved; but the sensations felt too intense. It was impossible to ignore, and he felt a bluish crawling over his body as he hardened inside the mouth; his body responding to the touch.

He closed his eyes; even though he already had the fabric over his eyes. It was an old meditation habit. Closing his eyes and concentrating on slowing down his breathing. If they learned his newly discovered weakness, he would be done for. He never knew that he had sensitive spots on his body, he wasn't a normal human. A normal man. He never felt lust, he had never masturbated...hell, he wasn't even sure what masturbation was! But he was willing to bet that it had something to do with the problem rising in his lower region.

He bit his lip on a moan that was trying to pry itself free, and a second later felt blood dripping from his mouth. He had unintentionally sliced through the soft skin.

The man behind him pressed against the kazekage tantalizingly...removing his teeth from Gaara's neck as he thrust his hips against the leaders backside.

Gaara started shaking violently as the effort to restrain himself from responding was getting more difficult. It felt so wrong. Knowing that he couldn't escape, and he was enjoying this torture to a certain extent. But on the other hand, he knew not to make a sound or the men would realize his hormones were driving him nuts, and these new sensitive areas would be explored extensively. And that was something he didn't think he would be able to handle. He never thought a shinobi would attempt sexual torture to figure out his limits. To figure out his weaknesses. If anyone got the information these men were receiving, it would be a problem. In the next battle he was in, someone could just touch him a certain way to make him go limp...


	4. Chapter 4

The kazekage grit his teeth as the torture increased;

the mouth on his shaft sucking teasingly before completely removing contact.

A thin layer of sweat was covering Gaara's body as he struggled to suppress his reactions. He could feel a moan trying desperately to escape as the person in front of him blew teasingly on his wet skin.

He was so disappointed in himself. For so many years he had controlled his actions...buried his bloodthirsty desires, for the most part. He controlled his own emotions. But this time his body was taking over _him. _His restraint, his movements_... _He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin...with the burning tingles, the eager twitching.

This was the closest he had ever been to performing a sexual action...but he didn't plan to enjoy it. Wasn't it called rape if it was forced? Therefore...he wouldn't **allow** himself to enjoy it. He didn't even know who these people were. The voices were unfamiliar, and he could sense the cruel intent radiating from them

A monster could always recognize a fellow monster...

When the redhead remained silent and still...the attempts furthered.

Gaara swallowed a gasp as a finger pressed into his opening. It wasn't as gentle as it should have been; were it to be an act between lovers. Pain seared throughout Gaara. Racing from his ass and shooting up his spine. Rare tears started soaking the cloth over his eyes; but they were immediately absorbed by his headband.

He just wanted to curl into a ball and sob.

It wasn't bad enough he had a demon in him. It wasn't bad enough he had been kidnapped, tortured, and killed before brought back to life.

And it wasn't bad enough that he had been forced to take his demon back when the Akatsuki's plan was a failure, due to their defeat.

All hose demons that had been stolen...all now back inside human hosts. And Gaara had been the only one unlucky enough to be forced into taking Shukaku back. The other monsters were placed in random people.

The kazekage was definitely considering himself cursed beyond human imagination.

But all of that...all of his past torment, all the pain he had endured...it had all been overcome.

This pain...was both physical and emotional. It was unescapable and it was dirty.

He had never imagined anyone would dare to try this.

To force themself to touch him just to test other kinds of weaknesses.

Nothing ever went as planned...

And this had never even been foreseen. Noone in their right mind would try this, so he had considered himself safe from this kind of attack.

But not anymore.

** I felt my stories are too involved with sex; so I am trying to add a bit of drama, a little substance to it.**

**Also...I am beginning to write commissions. If someone wants a particular stry, ask me, and I will write it in exchange for a small fee. I myself dont find my stories to be particularly good; but since others do, I will always continue writing.**

**As for the commisions; I have my screennames of my profile if you would like to discuss a certainpairing or plot.**


End file.
